Re'sgalan
Re'sgalan (pr. ray-ess-gah-lahn, "weaving of the stone"), was the Unia'a term for one who controlled the Loran magic. The title comes from the root words alan, an older Unia'a term for Loran, and resvel, which meant keeper or guardian. Thus "Re'sgalan" meant Loran Keeper or Keeper of Magic to the Unia'a.Founders, Founders Informia, pg. xxv: The name of Re'sgalan can be attributed to the title that Tryûr gave himself when he and his wife created the first Loran beasts. “Alan” is an older Unia'a word for “magic”, later called the Loran, and “resvel” means guardian or keeper. With an apostrophe, the words are combined and modified to create “Re'sgalan”, Keeper of Magic or Loran Keeper. History Birth In Founders it is implied that the Loran magic existed long before the Re'sgalan warriors ever came to be. Cairn states in Founders that Uni'a-Refulan, the "heart" of the first Loran Unia'a, was used to call the Loran magic into the world. There is also implication that the parents of the Unia'a, or the first Unia'a, used Loran magic, as is told in the story about Tryûr and W'eio. The First Re'sgalan It is told in Founders that Tryûr and W'eio were the first to weave stone into a Loran beast in order to bring peace to their ravaged country. They had already known how to use the Loran magic, but never before had it been used to create the infamous stone mechas of Tyrell. It is told that Zorai told them to look into a pool at the bottom of Tyrell's highest mountain and weave out of stone what they saw there. As it was, the two saw themselves reflected back, and knew they needed to create Loran Unia'a. It was told that they traveled across the land and taught others of the Loran Unia'a, starting a group of Re'sgalan that survived even to the Ascension, over nine thousand years since its creation. Aspects of the Re'sgalan Belief of the Path and Personal Destiny Early on in Libera's history, the Re'sgalan believed in a Path that each individual created throughout their lives. The exact meaning of a Path is vague and has not been heavily explored in the Chronicles of Libera as of yet. However, parts of Paths are known to have involved training and traveling on personal and public missions. Re'sgalan believed that just about anything they did affected their Path for the good or the bad, depending on their choices. Loran markings The Loran magic was a semi-intelligent entity that will only choose those that are worthy to wield its powers. This was made obvious that Loran Keepers who had extreme and/or long exposure to using and housing the Loran in their bodies would gain glowing blue markings on their body. Re'sgalan could customize the growth of Loran runes throughout the years of its use, making each Re'sgalan unique in appearance. When a Re'sgalan is old/dying or has not used the Loran magic for an extended amount of time, the glow will fade from the markings and leave dark lines in place of the glow. Those that used necromanced Loran would gain glowing green-markings. Loran beasts All Re'sgalan are able to at least control a Loran beast, although this can also depend on their race. It was traditional throughout Re'sgalan and Unia'a culture that only Unia'a could control a Loran beast safely, and in most cases this is true. However, there was at least one account of a non-elf training in the Loran magic, and therefore able to use a Loran beast: Esthar, the grandfather of Hera Lupogryph. The Loran beasts were one of the trademark weapons of the Re'sgalan. They were used for travel and fighting, and granted extra strength and power to their users. Although Re'sgalan are not required to have a Loran beast, most often they will either inherit a Loran from a previous Re'sgalan or create one of their own as a rite of passage. Role of Re'sgalan in Liberan History Tyrell The Re'sgalan were often seen as guardians of Tyrell and had heavy influence on politics due to their physical and magical power. It was not unusual to see a Re'sgalan on the Tyrellan throne, as in the cases of soran Elemsra and koranS'irelli. These latter two were respective leaders of the Re'sgalan in their time periods as well. Ramirra In about 3000 BA, when the Ramirran king refused to honor the E'lsra and travel to Tyrell, Tyrell replied by sending a fleet of Loran Rutia. It was said that all of them were the size of Mekraya, and they obliterated over half of Ramirra before relenting. The king then agreed to honor the Griffin Pact and preserve what remained of the isle. This terrible memory is fresh in the minds of few in the years leading up to the Ascension and the ninth E'lsra of queen Tasaru and Elemsra. Hakor There appeared to be a fear of Re'sgalan among the Hakaan in Hakor in the years leading up to the Ascension. While Luna was there, captured by a lupogryph slave driver, he brought her to Mal-Kor to get money in the pit fights. However, one of his companions expressed sharp concern that if the Re'sgalan found out she was here (as they presumed she was a Unia'a), they would have trouble with them. It is unknown what the real cause for this fear is. References Category:Groups and Factions Category:Re'sgalan Category:Magic